<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Young Punk in Pie by MistyBeethoven</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714265">Young Punk in Pie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyBeethoven/pseuds/MistyBeethoven'>MistyBeethoven</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>"Yes, I Really Am This Pathetic!" or "How to Say I Love You with a Story or a Picture" [78]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream to Believe (1986), Flying (1986)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BBW, Blow Jobs, Breasts, Cunnilingus, Eating, F/M, First Time, Large Breasts, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love Stories, Missionary Position, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Overweight, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner, Virginity, crackers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:42:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyBeethoven/pseuds/MistyBeethoven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My first Thanksgiving spent together with Tommy Warneki at his new apartment promises to be one to remember. That is, until a simple misunderstanding leaves us without a decent meal.</p><p>However, when I accidentally drop a knife to the floor,  I discover a rather interesting substitute for turkey, while Tommy finds that I did bring a pie for him to feast upon anyway. All leading to a very naughty but enjoyable Thanksgiving Day feast for the both of us!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tommy Warneki (Flying)/Me, Tommy Warneki (Flying)/Robin Crew</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>"Yes, I Really Am This Pathetic!" or "How to Say I Love You with a Story or a Picture" [78]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Young Punk in Pie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Thanksgiving Keanu and everyone! I've got two US Thanksgiving Day fics to mark the day. One is for Flying; the other is for A Scanner Darkly.</p><p>This one is pretty well just sex. </p><p>Yup. </p><p>Sex be pretty well the only thing on the table here.</p><p>Or under the table as it turns out.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first Thanksgiving after Tommy Warneki moved into his own apartment, the year <em>after</em> we had officially become a couple, he wanted to celebrate with a nice little supper with just the two of us. Loving Tommy with all of my heart, I had agreed to it, telling my mom and sister that I'd spend the morning with them before heading over to my sweetheart's to spend the rest with him. In truth, Tommy was grateful for this fact, being given the opportunity to sleep in for a change.</p><p>It wasn't something he had been given the chance to do with his new job selling comic books at the Comic Book Emporium. It was the first job he'd managed to keep for more than a few weeks and one that had allowed him to finally move out of his parents' place for his own little cramped but nice apartment.</p><p>I was so proud of him. He was starting to change people's minds that he was just another punk and prove to them that he knew what a responsibility was and that he could handle it.</p><p>The only problem was that, with all of his new ones to face, like getting a bank account, paying the rent, and making sure that he kept the DC titles separate from the Marvels, he forgot just one little thing.</p><p>"Where's the food?" Tommy asked after kissing me and wishing me a very happy Thanksgiving.</p><p>"You mean, it's not here?" I squeaked. "I wasn't supposed to cook it up at <em>your</em> place?"</p><p>"No!" Tommy groaned and slapped his forehead. "I should have told you. I'm so stupid!"</p><p>"It's okay," I said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I really should have asked."</p><p>"Well let's go out and get some fixings," the dark haired boy said with a sigh as he walked past me to the door.</p><p>I stopped him by grabbing the same shoulder I had just patted. "It's Thanksgiving; they'll be closed. We'll have as much success as we did finding a pumpkin Halloween night."</p><p>Tommy frowned. He remembered our lack of luck that night very well. After he had squashed my cutesy faced pumpkin, we had gone on a wild goose chase for another one, only to find most of the stores closed or deplenished of the big orange squash. We had only managed to find one when we had gone back to the Warneki house to watch Charlie Brown together.</p><p>That same option now occurred to my boyfriend. "We can always go to my parents...or maybe your place, Erin."</p><p>It was a choice but I could tell that the boy would be just as disappointed as I would be by not spending the day <em>alone</em> together as we had planned. "No," I shook my head and moved my plump body over to his constrastingly thin one. "I want to be with you; anything more than two is a crowd."</p><p>The comic book peddler melted into my touch. On that fateful Halloween night, we had agreed to keep our relationship purely celibate until we were both ready. I was a virgin; Tommy Warneki was my first and hopefully last boyfriend. He, on the other hand, was just out of a relationship with his lifelong crush, the gymnast Robin Crew. While Warneki had soon believed that his relationship with Robin turning sexual had only complicated things, it still didn't stop him from being a warm blooded man, one with certain desires and urges.</p><p>I had sensed in him recently, a more pronounced urgency to our makeout sessions and how he wanted to go further but didn't want to push me into it either.</p><p>The problem was, I was sinking under the weight of my own urges too. Whenever Tommy touched me, my body practically caught on fire like the Human Torch and the area between my legs would start to plead with me to just surrender and let my boyfriend do whatever he wanted to it. Now that his arm went around me, his hand cupping my ass, it was shouting the same thing and I rested my head against his chest, drapping my hand over his shoulder.</p><p>"Please," I whispered.</p><p>"Okay," Tommy conceded obviously under the hope of a heavy makeout session, something we couldn't do with either of our families present.</p><p>"Good. Now what do you have in?" I asked, feeling better already but very hungry.</p><p>* * *</p><p>A few minutes later we were at his small kitchen table eating stale Ritz crackers from out of the box and trying to get the last bit of Cheez Whiz out of the jar. More and more frequently, all that we were accomplishing for the smallest bit of processed spread to wind up on the end of the knife was just the annoying sound of the metal repeatedly hitting the glass.</p><p>Raising up his pathetically covered cracker, Tommy stated, "Lots to be thankful for this year!"</p><p>He was pouting as he stuffed the Ritz into his mouth and chewed in the most despondent way I had ever had the misfortune to witness.</p><p>"Now what kind of attitude is that?" I asked teasingly. "We're together and you have your own place. One where we can enjoy this crappy meal, at least, alone together."</p><p>Tommy looked at me in wry disagreement and then we both started to laugh. We reached across the table to take each other's hand, when my elbow accidentally bumped into the knife and knocked it on to the floor.</p><p>"I'll get it," I stated, stopping Tommy from going under the table first.</p><p>Down on my knees, I looked up to see Tommy's legs. The jeans were faded and ripped and his knees were sticking partially out. What caught my eye even more, though, was the nice lump in the area of the crotch. It was his balls and his dick, I knew, making that bulge. Looking at it, I felt aroused and curious, pressure flooding down below my body in the same place.</p><p>My stomach suddenly growled in hunger.</p><p>"Was that you?" Tommy Warneki inquired.</p><p>"Yes," I replied.</p><p>"What? You mean, the Ritz didn't fill you up?" the boy said sarcastically.</p><p>"No, I'm still hungry," I said, crawling forward.</p><p>"Hey!" Tommy exclaimed as I slipped in between his legs and started to undo his fly. "What are you doing,  Erin?"</p><p>"Well, since we don't have any meat on the table, I thought I'd go for the one <em>under</em> it," I informed Warneki, pulling out his penis and both touching it and feeling it for the first time, the latter making my boyfriend tremble in pleasure. I looked at it shyly, it's length and thickness both appealing without being overdone. I let my fingertips trail up the shaft towards the bulbed head, as my palm brushed it, finding it strange how soft it was despite the fact that it was becoming hard in my hand. Nobody had ever really told me.</p><p>"Erin," Tommy said my name breathlessly. "I...I really think you should stop now if you don't want this to go any further."</p><p>I knew what he was warning me about. He'd been deprived so long, he wasn't sure that he could tell me no now or stop himself. I kissed the penis in my hand, thankful for my sweet Tommy's kindness and concern.</p><p>Feeling him tremble again and liking the taste of the organ, I gave the slitted head a lick to savour it some more.</p><p>"Oh God," Tommy said and squirmed in his chair.</p><p>"That's right; we forgot to say grace," I cooed playfully. "Dear God, thank you for this hot, fat sausage that you have given to me for my Thanksgiving Day meal. I've had turkey so much, it's nice for a change. And this sausage here...well it looks so thick and juicy."</p><p>As I toyed with it more, running my hand up and down the shaft,  it was growing even more so. I saw it turning red before my eyes and standing up erect, veins sticking up on its deepening colored flesh. Liquid was coming out from it too now. "Oh so <em>juicy</em>," I moaned in want as I placed the leaking tip into my mouth and started to roll my tongue slowly around it, catching the precum that was dripping out.</p><p>Tommy was making the most wonderful noises of delight as he sat in the chair and let me taste him. Honestly, I doubted he would have ever have been as vocal over any meal I could have prepared for him. He moaned and grunted, panted and shouted as my tongue and my lips savored his cock: my very own special Thanksgiving Day meal.</p><p>Finally he threw his head back and just sighed in ecstasy as I feasted on him, to physically overwhelmed for any more noises.</p><p>The member warned me of its spilling. It twitched and shuddered until it started to make almost as much movement as Tommy Warneki had been doing before. Swallowing the seed like it was gravy, I took my lips off from the spent cock and finished my prayer. "But most of all, thank You, God, for the man that this mighty fine meal is attatched to. He is sweet, decent, beautiful and kind. Tommy Warneki has loved me all throughout the year without forcing me to do anything I did not want too...but I was hungry for him. So thank you for fulfilling that wish. Amen."</p><p>Tommy was still panting as I slipped back into the chair.</p><p>Raising his head, my lover looked at me. "You...you forgot the knife."</p><p>"Oops," I said. "I'll go get it."</p><p>"Don't bother," Tommy said, pushing the table over and jumping on to me. "I'm hungry too but I'm heading straight to dessert."</p><p>We fell over together on to the floor, rolling until the man was on top of me, kissing me passionately and then letting his kisses trail down my clothed body. I squirmed in bliss, enjoying the feel but squealed as he came to my own jeans and started to pull them off. "Tommy!"</p><p>My jeans and undies being removed from my legs by the man's strength, agility and willpower, I lay before my boyfriend suddenly exposed.</p><p>As well as, very aroused by the hungry way that he was looking at me.</p><p>"See, I don't need a knife," Tommy stated, letting his finger trace the crevice between my legs. "You've been sliced already."</p><p>"Oh Tommy," I cooed and squirmed, parting my legs.</p><p>My lover took hold of my knees and parted them even more, until I was spread before him, my clit standing up in my extreme arousal.</p><p>"Look there's a cranberry," Tommy said, lowering his head to where he saw it on proud display. I watched his tongue appearing and anticipated its touch as the moist thing met my equally moist clit.</p><p>"Mmmmm," I sounded as Tommy licked it again, before kissing it quite a few times.</p><p>He lifted his head and stared at the nub stating, "I think I want my pie with a lot of cream so..."</p><p>Tommy pushed his head into my soft flesh, his lips wrapping around the throbbing bud and started to suckle it.</p><p>I gasped, arching my back at a sensation I had never previously felt before. Whimpering, I wriggled my ass, feeling the cream he was after flooding out from me and on to Tommy's new apartment's floor. Tasting it flooding around the clit he was attending to, Tommy finished his working of the nervy center with a kiss and admired his handiwork. "Wow, you sure can cream," he commented, sticking his finger in it and then sucking it off.</p><p>"My family always had the stuff you get in a can," I commented, still hot and bothered.</p><p>"Hmmmm," Tommy stated lowering his face for a second time but this time to the flooded hole. On his way, he said his own grace. "Thank You, God, for this bountiful feast before me. I don't know what I did right last year to find her but thank you. I'm going to enjoy each taste and let my tongue be my spoon. Amen."</p><p>My squirming was instantly resumed as I felt his tongue creeping up my vagina. The sounds he was making, I normally would have taken as being bad manners from a messy eater but with him eating me out it only came off now as erotic. He stayed at this for a solid three minutes but always pulled back if he thought I was too close to coming. When I made another little sexy sound, the man looked up at me in amusement.</p><p>"This Thanksgiving my pie comes with plenty of cream and a cherry too, Pumpkin," Tommy Warneki said mischieveously (well aware he was driving me crazy) before going back to taste all of my different parts again.</p><p>Now a variety of noises were coming from me. Cries, purrs, cooes and whimpers. I was becoming so turned on, feeling my clitoris getting very large and my hole feeling like it was getting very wide, that my chest began to feel neglected. Crying in my pleasure, I lifted up my sweater and pulled down my bra, revealing my breasts so I could play with them. I brought my fingers to my nipples and rubbed and tugged on them, intensifying my rapture.</p><p>"Tommy...oh...Tommy please," I begged, needing release.</p><p>"Just a mome..." the boy looked up for a second to see me playing with myself. The sight made him stop for a moment, seemingly hypnotized.</p><p>"Please," I begged again, looking down at him and still toying with my tits.</p><p>Swallowing heavily, Tommy pushed his face back into my pie and feasted some more. Only now his hands were grabbing for my breasts too and trying to take over my work. I let him, lying back and enjoying the feel of my lover's hands and fingers manipulating my nipples now and lustily grabbing the large overflowing scoops of my sensitive flesh.</p><p>"Oh...ohhhhh..." I moaned and breathed heavily feeling like I was going to pee but knowing what it truly meant.</p><p>I came rather violently, lifting my legs up momentarily as a climax with all the power of a tornado rushed through me. All my parts covered in Warneki's spit and my cream were convulsing and clenching and I felt as if a bomb had gone off between my legs. It was wonderful and somehow more rough than I had expected.</p><p>The force of nature finally finished, I took a deep breath and lay there, warm all over.</p><p>When Tommy got to his knees, he was looking at me strangely, all want and desire, his eyes taking in my still wet pie and my large breasts, the nipples tingling even more from his stare. I looked down to see his penis sticking out from his jeans, red, swollen and erect again. He wanted me just as much as before, if not more.</p><p>And I wanted him the same way too.</p><p>"Time for good old sausage stuffing," I stated and spread my legs again, inviting him to <em>come</em> inside.</p><p>Tommy's eyes became large. "Are you sure?" he asked.</p><p>"I'm still hungry," I said opening my arms wide for him too. "The meal's not over!"</p><p>The man fell on top of me again, kissing me with his own ferocious appetite still apparent. As I felt his penis prepared to go in to my opening, he sneakily, lowered his head to feast on my tits, now knowing for sure, after months of suspecting, that they were as much my pleasure zone as what I had between my legs. His mouth clamping now down on a nipple, he pushed inside, tearing the thin layer of film which marked my virginity, an occurrence I barely noticed.</p><p>"These are much better than turkey breast," the boy said with almost maniacal glee, nuzzling his face into a huge, white mound before kissing and suckling it some more.</p><p>I cried out as his mouth started on my other breast and his thrusting began.</p><p>"These are soft, succulent and delicious," Tommy praised. "Grade AAA all the way...and raised with loving care."</p><p>I could feel his member moving within me, back and forth, back and forth, going deeper with each push. Meanwhile my breasts were basking in the attention Tommy was lavishing upon them. He was tasting them, licking them even biting my erect nipples and the flesh surrounding them on occassion but it felt wonderful. The tingling from the now coxed out teats was going straight to the parts of me that Tommy Warneki was filling and hitting with equal vigor.</p><p>He was sucking on a nipple again, ejoying himself abd I suffered my second Thanksgiving Day orgasm. Now with Tommy's meat inside of me, though, my pie finally finally had something to better clamp down on; it was clenching furiously, dragging my lover by his cock into his own releasing.</p><p>"Erin!" he cried out loudly, his words making the saliva covered skin on my breast feel hot and goose fleshed.</p><p>"Tommy!" I exclaimed, joining his name to my own and we were a wet, feverish and spasming mess on the floor, our abstinence having reached its end.</p><p>His cock having stopped its twitching and torrent spurting, Tommy resumed kissing my breasts and squeezing them like two pillows. "That was sweet and dirty and everything I ever wanted it to be with you."</p><p>"Are you full now?" I asked, feeling that the words fitted me even more while he was still blissfully filling me.</p><p>Tommy lifted his head and met my eyes. Nodding he confessed a little sheepishly, "Yeah...but it's like Chinese food. I know I'll be hungry again in thirty minutes."</p><p>"Don't worry, you can have all the helpings you want, Tommy Warneki," I replied. "Just as long as I can have more healthy helpings of you."</p><p>A wide boyish grin spread on my lover's face.</p><p>"Thank You, God!" he offered up another grateful grace and then feasted on lips which were thankful to feast on his too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dear Keanu;</p><p>I learned a valuable lesson today: Never shovel snow in a pair of pants that keep wanting to fall down. :/</p><p>It goes with my other lesson from last year: Never shovel snow in a hat that keeps falling down over your eyes.</p><p>In both cases, you end up putting as much effort in fixing your article of clothing as you do in the actual shovelling. But, at least, with the hat you won't end up mooning your neighbors or the drivers passing by. </p><p>Which didn't happen today luckily.</p><p>Something I am *extremely* thankful for.</p><p>I am *EXTREMELY* thankful for you too! ;D</p><p>Happy Thanksgiving Keanu!</p><p>Much love,<br/>Erin<br/>XO XO<br/>:D &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>